Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electric device equipped with an operation panel having capacitance touch-sensitive switches.
Related Art
An electric device with an operation panel having touch-sensitive switches is known. While multiple touch-sensitive switches may be arranged in a limited area in the operation panel, when an angle between the operation panel and a user's finger to touch one of the touch-sensitive switches in the operation panel is small, the user's finger may erroneously touch adjoining switches to actuate unintended switches.